


七日神迹

by verderblich



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Pocket Morty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 一个献给1号试验品莫蒂和他的瑞克的故事。
Kudos: 10





	七日神迹

_ 瑞克终于意识到自己能够行走在水面上，但是他成不了神。  _

【RAM】七日神迹

和每一个地球上的城市一样，瑞城也有自己的都市传说，比如莫蒂游戏店的卫生间内那个面对着墙，一直喃喃自语地鬼魂瑞克；比如在十月月光澄澈的夜晚，莫蒂的鬼魂会在向南方的镜子里出现；或者莫蒂们在进行试胆大会的时候经常尝试的都市传说——把未关闭的游戏的移动设备放在一间有着镜子的空房间内，并在睡觉前敲三下门，凌晨两点他们会看见另一个莫蒂的鬼魂。绝大多数的都市传说都与鬼魂相关。向瑞克或者莫蒂们提起这些传说，他们多半会脊背发凉，有一小部分人——大多数时候是瑞克们——的反应是没有反应。但是有一个都市传说和这些都不同，它涉及了一个活生生的瑞克。向别的瑞克提起这个都市传说，得到的都是相同的反应。

“那，那个——嗝——疯瑞克。”他们说，语气里混着和厌恶，不屑和高高在上的怜悯，“可悲的家伙，八成活不长了。”

这个瑞克一周中周三周五会出现在怪异莫蒂俱乐部。但是与其他去那里的瑞克相反，他什么也不做，只是不停的点酒，坐在俱乐部做深处那张灯光都自动远离的桌子上，盯着店内无数的莫蒂。俱乐部每进来一个瑞克，他便主动坐过去，给另一个瑞克倒一杯酒，总是用同一个问题搭话。

“嗝——”他用一个臭烘烘，冒着胃酸气的长嗝开启对话。这个瑞克在极短的时间内喝了太多的酒，七零八落放在桌子上的酒瓶的数量让一个瑞克看了都摇头。

“嗝——喂，你想听听我的莫蒂是怎么死的吗？”

他总是无视另一个瑞克不感兴趣的神情，强行说下去，因为酒精颤抖的手却有力地抓着对方的手腕。性情温和的瑞克们骂他几句后，抽身马上走开，那些性情暴躁的瑞克真的会掏出激光器顶在他毛发不多的脑门上——上面剩余的蓝毛像是被践踏过的草地，褶皱松松垮垮地垂下来。他从不反抗，目光碎成酒杯里不断沉浮的碎冰，反而看上去更希望另一个瑞克直接开枪结束了他的生命才好。但是另一个瑞克从来不这么做。若是在自己的次元，他们也许会直接解决掉惹恼自己的源头，可是瑞城有瑞城的法律，他们不想惹上麻烦。

于是他们就直接走开，留下这个疯瑞克一个人趴在吧台上。他需要花好一阵子才能摇摇晃晃地坐起来，酒精已经淹过了他的脑门，然后他开始对着自己反射着零碎灯光的酒杯喃喃自语。

“我杀了我的莫蒂。”他傻笑一声，“用，用得就是一把激光枪——嗝，我也有一把那样的激光枪。有一天那孩子不肯把螺丝刀给我递过来，只想躲在客厅里看电视，我就杀了他。过程很简单，就，我就举起激光枪对着他的后脑勺，按下扳机，‘扑通’，血溅了出来，那孩子无声无息地倒在地上，就这么死了，就和一个普普通通的地球生命一样。哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈，我杀死了我的莫蒂。就是这么简单。”

给他倒酒的吧台侍应生莫蒂只是满上他的酒杯，顺便偷偷往里加了一泵水和几块额外的冰块。他不担心这个瑞克会发现，醉成这样连酒和汽油的区别都尝不出来。偶尔他会淡淡地应一句，声音里含着和瑞克们一样由不屑，厌恶，和高高在上的怜悯组成的混合物。

“瑞克杀死莫蒂，一样的老套故事。我们都听过无数类似的故事了。”侍应生莫蒂将酒杯推到瑞克前，撇撇嘴角，“别把这当回事，老家伙。这种事不值得大肆宣扬，没人在意，莫蒂们都习惯了。这有什么大不了的。”

疯瑞克听不见侍应生莫蒂的话。他听不见任何声音，除了他脑子中缓缓转动的嘎吱嘎吱作响的腐朽齿轮。一杯一杯金黄或者暗紫的液体被他倒入胃中。他不断向海底沉去。

但若只是这样，这个疯瑞克成不了一个都市传说。就像侍应生莫蒂所说，瑞克杀死莫蒂是一个老套的故事，不值得大肆宣扬，更没人在乎。可是神奇的是这个瑞克的故事每次都不相同。今天他用激光器杀死了莫蒂，明天他就是把莫蒂留在了被法西斯占领的次元，后天有变成了莫蒂中毒后他袖手旁观让自己的莫蒂死去。他的莫蒂脸色铁青的倒在地上了；他的莫蒂被推入搅拌机次元后血肉横飞，一点渣都不剩了；他的莫蒂肠子内脏流了一地，被外星腕足撕开了；他的莫蒂仰面朝天躺在悬崖下，肋骨碎成果肉奶昔了……

被他抓住的瑞克甩开他抓住自己胳膊的手，一脸厌烦地走开了。疯瑞克倒在地上，又爬起来，脏兮兮的白袍上不知道沾了几层灰尘了。没人听他说话，他就对着自己酒杯窃窃私语，叹息的语调像是唱着一首压抑的安魂曲。

不是所有的瑞克和莫蒂们厌烦这个瑞克的疯言疯语，有些喜欢拿他开心。他们专门挑周三周五赶来怪异莫蒂俱乐部，给这个瑞克买酒，跟他说话，每个人都问一边他的莫蒂的死，当然每个人都得到了不一样的答案。于是他们逗弄这个疯瑞克。——你的莫蒂被蛇咬死了，摔下悬崖死了，你是有不只一个莫蒂吗？

不不不，这个瑞克摇摇脑袋，好像想把他刚刚喝下的酒精从脑子里摇出去。——从来只有一个莫蒂。他摆摆手指，声音突兀地高了起来。——从来只有一个莫蒂！

那你的莫蒂怎么能够既死在蛇的牙下，又死在悬崖的石缝间。瑞克们说，有的已经忍不住笑了出来。你的莫蒂怎么能够死不只一次呢？

疯瑞克好像没有听见他们说话。他又沉回酒精组成的海底了。他恍惚的目光盯着天花板，盯着地面，就是不看这些哄堂大笑的瑞克们。

——从来只有一个莫蒂。他只是说，反复强调这一点，听起来几乎有些失魂落魄。他握住自己的酒瓶，又灌下一大口酒，直到他倒在地上，然后在俱乐部打烊前被侍应生莫蒂推醒。

*

“你可以申请一个新的莫蒂。瑞城有成千上万无家可归的莫蒂，你要是想要重新领一个莫蒂，那也是帮了那个莫蒂的大忙。”这天侍应生莫蒂心情很好，前一位瑞克给了他足够的小费，足够他去莫蒂城的另一边买上一次杰西卡机器人的服务。他照例推醒了疯瑞克，但是他决定在临走前给这个疯瑞克一点建议。“换一个莫蒂，你就能继续去冒险，也能够回归正常的生活了。你还可以根据自己的要求筛选莫蒂，毕竟——”

侍应生莫蒂上下打量了一下这个瑞克，眼睛落在他已经发灰的蓝发和破破烂烂的白袍上，嘴唇动了动，扭曲出一个奇怪的笑容。

“——毕竟你还是个瑞克。”

但是这个瑞克的反应出乎他意料。侍应生莫蒂以为自己会被无视——因为这个瑞克显然已经把自己的脑子留在酒精里了，也是因为他清楚瑞克们最不喜欢来自莫蒂的指手画脚——这个瑞克刚醒来时也确实呆呆愣愣得，失去焦距的眼神直直得盯着前方，但是某一刻他的嘴唇颤抖起来。他的瞳孔散开又勉强聚拢，像是死去已久被海水泡发的海葵。

“——换，嗝，换一个莫蒂——怎么能换一个莫蒂——为什么要换一个莫蒂——”

“我以为你不喜欢你的莫蒂？”侍应生莫蒂摸摸自己的后脑勺，有点疑惑，“你杀了你的莫蒂不是吗？那，那你肯定是不喜欢自己的原装莫蒂咯？为何不按照自己的要求筛选一个莫蒂？”

“——对，我是杀了我的莫蒂，我，是我动的手——但是，不，不能——不能换一个莫蒂——”

侍应生莫蒂听着这断断续续，毫无逻辑的喃喃，愣在了原地，莫名动弹不得。他看着疯瑞克在原地自言自语一会儿，突然原地跳了起来，以一个醉酒的人不可能达到的速度跑了出去。他那脏兮兮的白袍的一角很快就被吞没在了灯红酒绿里，吞没在了渐渐化开的夜色中。

从此侍应生莫蒂再也没有见过这个疯瑞克。

*

1号试验品莫蒂，至少瑞城内的人都是这么称呼他，有着与他婴儿外表不相符的智力。他的智力水平大概和14岁的男孩相等同，能够识字。这个莫蒂醒来时发现自己处在一间阴暗的地下室，不知道自己是谁，自己在哪，身上的几个管子连接着生命维护设备，周围尽是散落的草稿纸和疯狂潦草的公式，但是这些莫蒂一个也看不懂。他唯一能看懂的是一个摊开的老式笔记本，上面有莫蒂能够回忆起的词汇。莫蒂挣脱在连在身上的管子，向前滚去。他跌落在地上，周身的胶基黏膜很好的保护了他。他打开了笔记本，上面只有七天的日期。

1号试验品莫蒂从中间的一页开始艰难地读起。

“瑞城8年7月23日，今天是第13次尝试了——”

> 瑞城8年7月23日，今天是第13次尝试了。我不明白昨天为什么#$@%会失败。我验证过我的数学，公式是对的，电脑模拟实验运行成功，可是培养皿里的胚胎还是在未发育成型前就死去了，还长出来了一个￥#%￥#。那样子真的很恶心，我不敢想象我的莫蒂身上会长出这种恶心的肿瘤，也许失败是一种好事。
> 
> ……但是会是哪里出了问题？我不明白，机器人电脑也弄不明白，也许我应该调整一下%￥@#的浓度。这个药物促进细胞分裂。也许是因为%￥@#的浓度过高，细胞活动太过旺盛了。总之，我还有机会，还有其他很多可能性。
> 
> 我会复活我的莫蒂的。

剩下的文字1号试验品莫蒂一律看不懂。那些奇怪的符号，公式，已经莫名其妙被线连接起来的单词和文字，似乎不在他的记忆里。他艰难地向前倾着身，左扭右扭，终于翻过去了几页。现在在他面前的是第五天的日期了。字迹比起第三天的潦草很多，几朵被水渍晕开的墨水绽放在泛黄的纸页上，像是一朵雨中盛开的花。

他再次读了起来。最先映入他眼帘的就是三个感叹号。

> 我不明白！我不明白！我不明白！

字迹到这里停了一下，一大朵墨水溅在纸张上，下面还有一个笔尖形状的窟窿。好像有人用力地将钢笔尖压进了笔记本。这道疤痕穿过了剩下的几张纸页。字迹隔了一行才重新开始，颓废地趴在横杠间。

> ——瑞城8年7月25日，今天是我的第39次尝试。
> 
> 新的胚胎又死了。这次比第四天还糟，未成人形就已经停止了呼吸。我打开了这次试验品的胸膛，发现他，不，它的心脏只有一个腔室，壁膜压根没有生长的痕迹。到底是哪里错了，是%￥@#的浓度不够高，还是&……*%激素浓度不够，可是如果加高&……*%，我的数学就自相矛盾了。
> 
> ……算了，无论如何我也要试一下。可是我还剩下多少次尝试的机会？
> 
> 目前只有第一次是接近成功的，只有第一天的第一次实验是接近成功的。虽然那个东西根本不像我的外孙，但是至少他是活下来了。
> 
> ……也许我应该回顾一下第一次试验的数据。

还是没有找到关于自己的信息。1号试验品莫蒂想，他不明白写这本笔记的人是谁，而他又在做什么事，莫蒂又是谁，不过他隐约感觉出第一页应该就有他想要的信息。他匆匆向前翻去。第一页的字迹无比扭曲，但是能够看出是认真一笔笔写下的痕迹。1号试验品莫蒂细致地看下去。

> 瑞城8年7月20日。
> 
> 操，我手还是抖得厉害，我这几年真的喝酒喝得太多了，伤了神经。操，不行，这样我写下的数据几天后再回顾一定一个字都读不懂。妈的，没用的老头子，妈的。
> 
> 也许我需要一杯酒，一杯威士忌——不行，我下定决心要戒酒几天，集中精力做完这个实验，我不能——这是我唯一一个不能搞砸的实验。你已经搞砸了够多的东西了，瑞克，至少别搞砸这个。别在复活你孙子这件事上搞砸。
> 
> 别在你害死了他之后，搞砸他的复活。
> 
> 不过目前看来，一号实验比预想的要成功。胚胎活下来了，虽然和我的莫蒂完全是两种生物，但是活下来了。我怎么最初会想要用胶基复活我的外孙，真是搞笑，胶基怎么能够复原出碳基生命。我最初以为胶基的身体会在复活的莫蒂面对危险时保护他，看来我错了。胶基甚至不能复原我的莫蒂。
> 
> 不过整体来说还是成功的。
> 
> 这个东西——这个莫蒂就命名为1号试验品莫蒂吧，我暂时先将它放到隔壁房间，用生命维护仪支撑着他。

1号试验品莫蒂，这是应该就是我，这应该是就是我的名字。1号试验品莫蒂想，回头看看之前支撑自己的装置，心里隐约高兴起来。他还知道了自己创造者所在的位置。隔壁房间。1号试验品莫蒂兴高采烈地想，心里又隐隐好奇这本日记的最后一页会记录什么。他的创造者——和这本笔记的创造者，最后得到他想要的了吗？

1号试验品莫蒂立即翻到了笔记的最后一页。上面是第七天的日期。然而这一页上的字迹无比狂野，像是黑色的蜘蛛爬满了纸张，1号试验品莫蒂很艰难地才认出几个字。

> 瑞城8年7月27号——
> 
> 这是我最后能做的了。
> 
> 第46号实验，我终于创造出了另一个活胚胎，但是也只是一个活胚胎而已。天啊他看起来和1号试验品莫蒂根本没有多少区别，只是多了一个躯干和对于饥饿和疼痛的感知……他根本不是我的莫蒂！可是这已经是我尝试了所有可能性后，做出来的东西了。我能做什么？我还能做什么？我用完了所有的钱和资源，也试完了所有的可能性，我还是复活不了我的莫蒂。
> 
> 我果然又搞砸了，没用的老头儿，我果然再次搞砸了。但是我该惊讶吗，不，我一开始就心知肚明。
> 
> ……我居然说是自己杀了莫蒂。我倒是希望莫蒂是死在自己手上的。可是不是，莫蒂是死在和我的冒险中的，是因为我没能保护好他。我是个没用的老头，我连自己的外孙都保护不好。

这里纸张和墨水被水渍揉成一团，1号试验品莫蒂努力了很久才从中辨认出这些句子的意思。

> 我居然敢自喻神——但是我根本创造不了神迹。狗屎上帝让他心爱的孩子七日之后复活，我七日之后创造出什么？一堆死胎和两个未成形的怪物！我从来不是神。即使我能行走在水面上，人还是人。我还原不了一个七日神迹。我带不回来我的外孙。一开始我就明白这一点。我连保护好他的能力都没有，怎么能够把他从坟墓里带回来？我用杀死了自己外孙这个谎言保护自己。我假装自己选择了他的死，所以我不用面对自己无法复活他的事实。
> 
> 瑞克，没想到你有一天也会选择逃避。
> 
> ……就这样吧。在我死之前，至少唤醒1号试验品莫蒂，让他活下去。

一声巨响从隔壁传来，有重物砸在家具上，墙壁被一道激光穿透，留下熏黑的灼烧的痕迹。很缓慢很缓慢的，腥甜气和威士忌的味道在空中散开。红色的液体很缓慢地从隔壁紧闭的门后爬出，伴随着时针的走动流向1号试验品莫蒂。1号试验品莫蒂呆呆地看着流向他的这条红河，看着它一寸寸接近自己。

黎明最终到来了。两个警察打扮的瑞克伴随着朝阳的红云踹开了地下室紧闭的大门。他们面对眼前这一切挑起了眉，毫不犹豫地打开了1号试验品莫蒂隔壁紧闭的门。血在地上拖拽成红地毯。

门后是数不清的未成形的胚胎死尸，和一位穿着破烂白袍的瑞克。他面朝下倒在胚胎中，后脑勺有被激光灼烧的痕迹，红色的血已经在伤口周围凝固成黑色的血块。

室内的唯一一个活物，是包裹在粉红色粘膜内的类莫蒂。他有着莫蒂的脸和躯干，仅此而已。他躺在疯瑞克的血泊中，闭着眼睛，微微起伏的胸膛证明他是活着的。

——END——

有bug欢迎指出，毕竟没通关口袋莫蒂。


End file.
